1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked structure and a patterning method of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a soluble organic semiconductor material and a method of patterning the soluble organic semiconductor material by wet etching, and an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) and array having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) are transistors fabricated by an organic conjugated polymer or oligomer material. Compared with conventional inorganic transistors, OTFTs may be fabricated at a low temperature, so light, thin, and cheap plastics replace the glass to be used as a substrate. Furthermore, OTFTs have a relatively simple process, thus having a great potential of development. In the aspect of the process, an organic semiconductor material is patterned mostly with a shadow mask. However, the minimum line width obtained by using the shadow mask is much greater than the minimum line width obtained by using an exposure and development process. The edge of the pattern is rough due to a shadowing effect, so this method is not applicable to a large-area process. Furthermore, when a mask contacts a device, scratches and other deficiencies are liable to be generated on the mask or the device, so the shadow mask has a short service life, and the manufacturing cost is increased.